h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 16: Lovesick
Lovesick is the 16th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Ronnie the dolphin at the Marine Park will only eat from Cleo's hand and when she has to sneak out to feed him, everyone thinks she has a boyfriend. Plot At the marine park, Ronnie will only eat from Cleo’s hand so the head Dolphin Trainer, Mitch calls Cleo at home to come back and help with feeding. Bev overhears part of the conversation and thinks Cleo has a boyfriend. Don is horrified. Suspecting Lewis, he takes him aside for a man to man. Lewis assures Don he’s not her boyfriend so they team up to find out who is. The family phone records point to the Bennett's. Another seemingly suspicious phone call from Mitch is overheard. It seems Ronnie still won’t eat without Cleo so she goes back to help. Bev contacts Harrison to talk about their children. The girls confront Cleo about seeing Zane, but she denies everything. The situation escalates until everyone is sure Zane and Cleo are going to elope. They accuse Zane and Cleo at the Marine Park, where they discover Zane has just been doing research and Cleo has been helping a dolphin. Trivia * First appearances of Ronnie and Mitch. * First time one of the girls is questioned about Zane. Allusions Notes * International Airdates: **Denmark: March 15, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 29, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on May 28, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Cleo: Erm, Lewis... :Lewis: No Cleo! No! This is about... it's about honor, and integrity! You and me Zane, outside, right now!'' (breathes in, then out with clenched fists)'' :(Cleo's family and friends including Zane, staring at him) ---- :Cleo: You are so devious Zane. :Zane: You say that like it's a negative. ---- :Rikki: Why would Cleo want to waste her breath on you? :Zane: Well, she wastes it on you daily ---- :Kim: She (Cleo) eloped. She's run away to get married! ---- :Bev: Cleo's got a boyfriend. :Kim: But she's so ugly! ---- :Kim: Stop the wedding! ---- :Lewis: What! Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Mitch - Paul Bishop *Ronnie - Colin the Dolphin (uncredited) Gallery File:Cleo And Zane Eloping.jpg File:Cleo With A Dolphin.jpg File:Ronnie And Cleo.png File:Cleo Hiding In Dolphin Tank.png File:Cleo's Secret.png File:Bscap141.jpg File:Girls Running.jpg File:Sertoris at Home.jpg S01E16.jpg Bev.png Exterior_of_the_Sertori's_house_4.png Exterior_of_the_Sertori's_house_5.png Zane's House.jpg Rikki and Cleo at the Juice Bar.jpg Zane And Harrison.jpg Behind the scenes Ronnie Playing With Phoebe.png File:Cleo And Dolphins.jpg File:Cleo With Dolphins.png Kitchen_sertori.jpg_.jpg Living room sertori.jpg 20200208 030107.gif 20200208 030043.gif 20200208 030024.gif 20200208 025921.gif 20200208 025756.gif Video pl:Chory z miłości Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water